


Mutual

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual predators and lovers in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

Art by: Elfqueen55

We are mutual predators are we not?

In our universe it is like that, always.

But no one knows, when the darkness falls.

That we seek salvation in each others arms.

There is a duplicity here, where our lives split in two.

We are something quite different when passion erupts.

When there is no one to see us vulnerable, we are possessed by this need.

It must be reciprocated in every way.

Always knowing that life is so short and precious, that we may not live to see tomorrow.

So we live each day as if it was our very last.

The Klingons said it best.

But, their saying of 'today is a good day to die.'

Shall never apply to us.

But only our enemies.

Never forget.

This mutual feeling.


End file.
